


Til I Fall

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Long distance Philkas.Aka fluff I wrote based off me and my girlfriend





	

Philip sat on his bed, legs crossed, staring at the blank laptop screen, waiting for it to light up with an ugly shade of blue. Truth is, the color isn't ugly, Philip has just found himself struggling to enjoy any blue that wasn't the shade of Lukas' eyes. 

Just then, the stupid ring tone that meant someone was calling filled his empty room.

Philips face lit up and he never hit answer so fast in his entire life. His smile grew when he saw Lukas, a very sleepy Lukas, looking at him.

"Hi." Philip beamed, waving at Lukas through the camera and God, his heart ached, he just wanted to touch him.

"Hey, baby." Lukas laid his head on his arms, staring into the screen not even trying to hide his heart eyes.

It was silent. Not a gross silent or a scary silent but a content silence. One that only happened when the two boys laid together and felt safe. Philip missed that. 

"How long til you're back?"

"Babe, I've been gone for four days." Lukas laughed, sitting up, resting his chin on his palm.

Philip pouted, running his fingers through his hair. "Longest four days of my life."

Lukas looked down, shaking his head. "I'll be home Saturday."

"It's Wednesday."

"You'll live." 

Philip huffed, crossing his arms.

Lukas' voice and face softened. "Baby boy.."

Philip turned his head.

"C'mon it's only three more days.." 

"Motocross camp is stupid and I hate it." Philip mumbled, a pout still prominent on his face.

Lukas reached out, stopping himself, reminding himself that he was in Arizona, not in New York. He couldn't just touch Philip. He honestly  realized how much he took simple touches for granted. 

Lukas was embarrassed by reaching out but any negative feelings over it were pushed aside when he saw how glowing Philip looked. He swore Philip was some sort of angel. He couldn't be real.

"So.. meet any cute boys?" Philip asked, resting his chin on his hand, smirking.

Lukas grinned. "I have actually."

Philips face faltered. "What? Who?"

Lukas shrugged. "Dunno, he came in today, he's new, got this big brown eyes and this nice curly hair.." 

Philip glared at him. 

"And he really loves riding on the back of my bike. He even asked to take pictures of me while I ride."

Then it all clicked in Philips mind. So he flipped Lukas off.

"Fuck you."

"What?" Lukas chuckled. "Your jealously face is cute." 

Philip pulled his pillow over, laying down on his stomach, pressing his face to the pillow, sighing. "What time is it for you?"

"9:45."

Philip yawned.

Lukas sighed. "Babe, it's almost midnight for you, go to bed."

Philip peeked out, giving Lukas puppy dog eyes. "No. Miss you too much."

"Yeah?"

Philip nodded.

"Go check your closet."

"Lukas- "

"Go."

"Why would I need to check my closet?" Philip sighed, getting out of bed, turning the laptop so it was facing his closet and so Lukas could see  what Philip was doing.

Lukas smirked.

"Is this some dumb coming out joke, Lukas?"

"No, just look!"

Philip sighed, opening it up, gasping. "Lukas.."

Lukas crossed his arms, leaning back against the shitty motel bed he was in. "Suprise."

Philip pulled his own shirt off, grabbing one of Lukas' plain white shirts and pulling it on, smiling. He turned around, padding over to the bed, bending down, kissing the camera. "Thanks."

Lukas blushed, shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing, just wanted to make sure you could sleep without nightmares."

Philip laid back down, cuddling up with his body pillow as if it was Lukas. "Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't met any boys, right?"

"Phili-"

"I know I don't know a lot about motocross and I know that I can't be the easiest to deal with because of stuff but I really do love you, Lukas, and I don't want to lose you." Philip babbled, freezing when he realized what he said.

"Philip.." Lukas began but Philip was too scared to listen, so, logically, he hung up.

Two minutes later his laptop rang that stupid fucking tone and Philip answered it based off of pure instinct.

"I'm sorry!" Philip said quickly, looking down at the keyboard.

"I love you, too." Lukas mumbled, rubbing the bottom corner of his screen, looking down sadly. "And I haven't met a boy." He raised his eyebrows. "Definitely won't meet a boy at some motocross camp.."

Philip looked up, his big brown eyes reading Lukas as if he was a novel. It wasn't fair. Philip could understand him with one glance while Lukas was confused after Philip explaining things. It wasn't Lukas' fault, he just can't concentrate when a pretty boy is talking to him.

Philip smiled, curling up further, giggling a little. "Good, cause you're mine." He said softly.

Lukas nodded, biting his lip. "All yours." 

Philip shifted, laying on his stomach, watching Lukas. 

"I miss you.." Lukas trailed off, playing with his hands. "It's really hard falling asleep here, none of your shirts smell like you anymore."

Philip bit his cheek. "You've only been gone a week."

"I hold it a lot, okay?"

"Kay, Luka." Philip yawned again, nuzzling into the pillow and Lukas had to resist the urge to reach out and play with his hair.

"I'll hang up."

"No."

"Why not? It's late, babe, you need sleep." Lukas smiled a little. Philip didn't want to leave and somehow that still suprised him.

Philip shook his head. "Just stay.. talk to me."

"You're falling asleep."

"Then talk to me til I fall asleep."

Lukas rolled his eyes, standing up, pulling his shirt off and undoing his jeans, picking up the laptop and walking it over to his bed.

Philip watched, his eyes only half open, sleep already taking over. 

Lukas laid the laptop down where Philip would normally lay before climbing into bed, covering up and holding Philips shirt.

"Love you." Lukas mumbled.

"Love you more."

"Love you most." 

Philip closed one eye, watching Lukas with the other. "Gonna stay?"

"Mhm."

"Good." 

Lukas closed his eyes, focusing on the rythem of Philips breathing. "When we're older I'm gonna bring you with me on these things. I can't stand being away from you."

Philip was silent.

"And we can always get really nice hotel rooms. You can do your photography thing of course, but I'm gonna spoil you and show you off." Lukas grinned at the camera.

Philip was definitely asleep.

"Gonna talk about you in interviews and I'm gonna kiss you after I win." Lukas played with the hem of Philips shirt.

He closed his eyes, curling up, trying his best to sync up his breathing with Philips. "Goodnight, Philip." Lukas breathed, taking one last look at his beautiful boyfriend.

There was no way he was hanging up tonight.


End file.
